If only
by KateB-fan
Summary: Pensamientos de Kate y Rick en el avión, en su viaje de vuelta a New York, luego de estar en Los Angeles... y algo más... disfruten!


**Por el título se habrán dado cuenta de que este oneshot salió luego de ver por millonésima vez "To Love and Die in LA". Esta escena pasó al final, cuando Rick y Kate están en el avión, volviendo a New York... espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**If only…**

Kate Beckett se acomodó en su asiento del avión con la carta que Mike Royce había dejado para ella en la mano, inexplicablemente, no había podido dejar de mirar a Castle luego de haberla releído.

Mike tenía razón en lo que le decía… pero simplemente ella no sabía que hacer… no podía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle, "hey, Castle… sabes qué? Vivamos la vida… dejemos los prejuicios de lado…" Eso era algo que eventualmente se daría… cuando fuera el momento.

A menudo se conformaba pensando que el momento llegaría… la única duda era si ella se daría cuenta cuando… y si eso no tomaría toda la vida…

Kate cerró la carta y lo observó dormir. Estaba de costado, casi dándole la espalda. Deseó acariciarlo, aprovechar que estaba dormido para poder dejarse llevar por una vez, por sus deseos.

Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo cerca que había estado de darle la oportunidad a sus sentimientos por él. Lo maravillosamente correcto que se sentía cuando abrió la puerta, y lo desilusionada que se sintió cuando vio que él se había ido.

En su momento, sintió alivio… pensó que esa había sido una señal inequívoca de que estaba por cometer un error y por eso no cruzó esa puerta y golpeó la de él, para hacerle saber que estaba dispuesta a dar ese paso…

Pero pensándolo en perspectiva, unas horas mas tarde, las cosas hubieran sido mucho menos complicadas si ella se hubiese animado a golpear esa puerta y no hablar… dedicarse a hacer todo lo que necesitaba hacer con él, demostrarle lo que sentía por él…

En fin, no era momento para remordimientos, era momento para pensar en lo que vendría, Castle había demostrado una vez más que estaba a su lado, que esa relación que tenían era cada vez más cercana y que estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario por ella… qué mas podía pedir?

Kate levantó su mano y en el momento en que estaba por apoyarla en su cabello para acariciarlo, él giró la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos y suspiró. Sin dudas seguía dormido, pero ella se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire, mordiéndose el labio, ponderando qué pasaría si él se despertara y la sorprendiera acariciándolo…

Kate aspiró hondo y confió en el destino. No se quedaría con las ganas de nada más en ese viaje…

Sus dedos dibujaron el contorno de las cejas de él, suavemente… luego se deslizaron a lo largo de su nariz, y Kate sonrió. Y por último, su dedo pulgar se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciar sus labios. Esos labios que tanto deseaba besar…

Rick se movió un poco y Kate sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Por unos segundos pensó que él se despertaría y le pediría explicaciones. Pero Rick solo suspiró y siguió durmiendo.

Kate sintió que podría quedarse una vida acariciándolo y viéndolo dormir y ni que hablar besándolo… pero si él no se despertaba, las cosas se quedarían en algo exclusivo y privado… y Kate no estaba segura de querer solamente eso… aunque tampoco se animara a despertarlo…

Entonces se recostó a su lado, imitando su posición, su cara a milímetros de la de él y lo observó, acariciándolo con su mirada hasta que su propio cansancio ganó la batalla...

* * *

><p>Un par de horas pasó y ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición, durmiendo plácidamente, cerca, casi juntos…<p>

Cuando Rick abrió los ojos, su mirada tardó un poco en enfocarse, pero al hacerlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Kate dormía plácidamente a unos milímetros de él. Sus largas pestañas acentuaban sus rasgos. Rick deseó poder ver de cerca esos ojos que lo habían obsesionado desde el día en que la conoció… pero obviamente no pudo hacerlo. Sus labios estaban apenas entreabiertos, suaves, casi invitándolo a saborearlos… si tan solo ella le diera alguna señal… algo que a él le sirviera para dar ese paso…

Si tan solo ella no se hubiese ido la noche anterior cuando él tenía la intención de expresarle sus sentimientos… Pero ella se había ido, quizás porque aún no estaba preparada para dar ese paso. Y cuando lo estaría, Rick no podía saberlo, pero seguiría esperando… sin duda lo seguiría haciendo, porque sus sentimientos por Kate eran tan profundos que no los había sentido por nadie hasta ahora…

Rick suspiró y Kate también lo hizo, parecía mentira que estuvieran tan conectados, aún en sueños. Rick sonrió y la acarició con su mirada. Pero cuando se disponía a seguir durmiendo, observó que el papel que ella tenía en la mano se le deslizaba de los dedos.

La carta de Royce… Castle había sentido curiosidad por saber lo que su amigo le había escrito y porqué, a pesar de su enojo y desilusión con él, Kate había dejado todo de lado, incluso había puesto su carrera y trabajo en peligro para ir a atrapar a su asesino…

Con cuidado, Rick deslizó sus dedos y tomó la carta. El terror de que Kate se despertara y lo viera husmeando en su intimidad lo acosaron al principio. Pero luego de leer las primeras líneas, Rick se olvidó de donde estaba y de lo que estaba haciendo.

El tipo se oía, o mejor dicho se leía realmente arrepentido, necesitado del perdón que ella seguramente le hubiera dado, de tener la oportunidad… se notaba que en el fondo no había sido un mal tipo, sino alguien que se había equivocado algunas veces, intentando sobrevivir a una vida dificil.

Los pensamientos de Rick retrocedieron hasta la vez en que Royce llamó al precinto y Kate tuvo que hacerlo hablar para poder localizarlo… su corazón se achicó de dolor cuando recordó la expresión en la cara de Kate, confesándole a Royce que estaba enamorada de él… el dolor y la decepción en su voz… y aunque luego ella lo hubiera desmentido, él sabía que ella realmente había estado enamorada de él.

Inexplicablemente, eso no le producía celos, Rick sabía que la historia de Kate con Mike Royce había terminado hacía años… aunque solo quedaran recuerdos… y que ahora, si Kate se disponía a estar con alguien… si alguna vez se atrevía a dejar definitivamente a Josh, sería él…

Rick llegó a las últimas líneas, en las que Royce lo mencionaba a él y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Cuanto tiempo había compartido el tipo con ellos? Un par de horas? Y se había dado cuenta de todo tan fácilmente?

Evidentemente Royce conocía a Kate más de lo que él pensaba… y aún más de lo que la propia Kate podía imaginar… y eso de alguna manera le hizo recapacitar…

Quizás Kate había tenido una conversación con él, contándole sobre su relación con él, como para que Royce hiciera la conjetura de porque ella no se animaba a una relación, anteponiendo su trabajo a su felicidad…

Rick siguió pensando mientras cerraba la carta y la colocaba con cuidado entre los dedos de Kate. Sin embargo la carta se deslizó y se cayó al suelo. Rick quiso moverse para recuperarla, pero sintió que Kate entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, que habían quedado ahí cerca al descuido. Y entonces no supo que hacer.

Kate parecía seguir durmiendo y él se recostó otra vez en la misma posición en la que habían estado cuando se despertó, su respiración cálida invadiendo sus sentidos… sus manos reunidas, sobre las piernas de ella.

Todo eso parecía un hermoso sueño para Rick… se sentía tan cerca de ella, pero no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Sería el momento en que ambos, por una vez, estuvieran en el mismo timing como para pensar en dar ese paso tantas veces postergado?

Rick sonrió y cerró los ojos. De inmediato sintió que los dedos de Kate se movían suavemente sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos. Ella no solo estaba despierta, sus ojos focalizados en su mirada. También sonreía.

Rick trató de razonar, no podía haberse dormido tan pronto. Volvió a repasar los eventos. Él y Kate volando de vuelta a New York… él se había quedado dormido y al despertar se había encontrado a Kate durmiendo casi junto a él, luego había leído la carta, y cuando intentaba devolvérsela, ella había tomado su mano y él se había decidido a dormirse de esa forma, pero ahora Kate se había despertado, no lo había soltado y sonreía…

Kate observó los gestos de Rick… se lo veía sorprendido, pero feliz. Al parecer estaba aceptando la posibilidad que ella le estaba dando y no huía despavorido. Aunque honestamente tampoco podía hacerlo a miles de pies de altura encerrado en un avión con ella… pero Kate sabía que ese no era el caso.

Kate dejó que la otra mano, la que tenía libre, se acercara suavemente a su cara, y lo acarició. Tocó su mejilla y sonrió. Y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Él vivió todo eso como si fuese un sueño. Y con su mano libre tomó la mano de ella y besó sus dedos, aspirando el aroma de su perfume de cerezas en el proceso.

Ambos querían hablar… tenían tanto por decir… pero se dieron cuenta de que el mejor lenguaje en ese momento, era el de las caricias…

Luego de besar su mano, fue el turno de él de acariciar su cara, y Kate se asombró cuando él repitió inconscientemente la misma rutina de ella cuando él estaba dormido. Acarició primero sus cejas… luego su nariz y cuando llegó a sus labios, los acarició con su dedo pulgar, mirándola con intensidad, deseándola…

Kate se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante mientras le devolvía la mirada y rozó sus labios con los de él. Tenuemente. Rick cerró los ojos, afectado por la caricia.

Y entonces, Kate volvió a sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa tímida se transformó ahora en una sonrisa seductora. Y Rick no pudo controlarse más…

Soltó su mano con suavidad, la tomó con ambas de la nuca mientras devoraba con sus ojos los de ella, y la besó con tanta intensidad que Kate pensó que se desmayaría…

Dios! Cómo podía sentirse tan perfecto, tan increíble y correcto besarlo así? Fue el primer pensamiento coherente que ella pudo formar en su cabeza, varios segundos después.

Las manos de Kate se dirigieron al pecho de él, tomándolo de la solapa del saco, en un esfuerzo de acercarlo más a ella mientras profundizaba el beso, no dejándole la posibilidad de estar al mando… ahora ella tenía el poder…

Rick se sintió perdido por primera vez en su vida. Nunca le había pasado con ninguna mujer… habían sido pocas las que prefirieron estar al mando en su boca… pero ninguna como Kate…

Parecía mentira que hacía menos de cinco minutos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos reunidas y luego se había despertado sonriendo tímidamente…

Pero Rick no quiso preocuparse más por lo que había pasado o no… ahora prefería enfocarse en el placer que le provocaba el hecho de tenerla en sus brazos, besándolo como si no hubiera otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

Kate lo escuchó suspirar y se encontró casi recostada sobre él, desesperada por sentir sus manos sobre su piel. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría ahí… y entonces trató de calmarse.

Lo besó un momento más… y luego, muy a su pesar, se separó suavemente de él, sonriendo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

Rick la miró, esperando que dijera algo… y ella tardó un poco en aclarar sus ideas… acaso era necesario hablar?

-Gracias por estar a mi lado, siempre… por poner tu vida en peligro por mi… por demostrarme día a día que puedo confiar en ti… gracias, Rick…

-Siempre…- dijo él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Kate lo miró y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Podía poner mil excusas en ese momento. Su inestabilidad emocional, sus impulsos, su depresión por haber perdido a Royce… pero la verdad era que estaba enamorada de él sin remedio, y era la primera vez que se había animado a actuar en consecuencia.

-Te amo, Kate…- dijo él y ella abrió la boca "acaso él dijo lo que creo que acaba de decir?" se preguntó- pero no te preocupes, eso no significa que no te entienda… te esperaré hasta que estés lista…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate no dijo nada, solo apoyó su frente sobre la de él y cerró los ojos. Podía morir tranquila. Sabía lo que era besarlo… y lo había escuchado decir las palabras más hermosas… era suficiente para ella… por ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Estos días estoy romántica... como les vengo diciendo en los fics que escribo últimamente... "Love is in the air" y hasta a mi me está afectando! Esucho opiniones como siempre!<strong>


End file.
